La fotografía misteriosa
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Tachibana encuentra una foto. Y Karin está llorando. AU—UA.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Como a diario, ese día comienza con el sol colándose por las cortinas, el despertador sonando alto y haciendo que lo primero que venga a su mente sea ir al baño a ponerse presentable para un nuevo día de clases.

La rutina sigue su curso de manera normal en lo que da los buenos días a su hermana al encontrársela en el living, diciendo lo mismo al ver a su madre quien ha puesto la bandeja con su desayuno en la mesa.

Por este motivo, no entiende cómo su perfecta rutina se rompe en clase con la simple acción de abrir el objeto que normalmente utiliza para anotar las explicaciones en clase. Tachibana no sabe qué carajos hace la foto de una chica entre las hojas de su libreta de apuntes. Pero quiere saber por qué y cómo llegó ahí dicho objeto.

Con el ceño fruncido, parpadea varias veces, como esperando que al hacer eso la foto desaparezca tan de repente como la encontró. Pero no. El papel fotográfico sigue en frente, inamovible. Y le inquieta, le hace tragar en seco por el detalle titánico en el que reparó apenas la vio: La imagen que contiene es del cuerpo desnudo de una chica.

No sabe qué hacer, como actuar, pero se asegura de no cometer el error de dejar que se vea la foto que podría tacharlo de pervertido. ¡Y por dios que él no lo es! Le tiene el mismo respeto a las mujeres que a su hermana menor, a la cual quiere mucho y jamás se atrevería a ser un pervertido sabiendo que odiaría que un chico se comportara así con su hermana. Por el karma y toda la cosa. Así que se asegura de colocar la foto en su mochila, esperando resolver el misterio una vez esté fuera de clase.

Sin embargo, durante la mismísima clase le es imposible concentrase al punto lo mandan castigado— por ignorante que no esperaba que fuera al ser un Capitán de un Club deportivo, como dice el sensei —al pasillo para que sostenga una escoba con dos cubetas de agua a cada lado. No prestar atención tiene su costo y son esas mini torturas de los años pasados.

Recapacite es lo que le pidió el sensei y, para su mala suerte, lo cumple al tratar de resolver el misterio de la chica de la foto. De antemano sabe que no es lo suficientemente popular como para que una chica se atreva a regalarle una foto suya, además de que no conoce de alguna que guste ser así de... abierta, con respecto a su cuerpo. Otra opción que recapacita es que sea una broma de mal gusto, pero la idea le resulta tonta ya que no cree que Niou— el que más gusta de hacer ese tipo de cosas —lo tome a él de blanco, cuando no lo hizo los dos años anteriores.

Entre tanto revoloteo de suposiciones, las campanas suenan pero él no las oye del todo. Espera a que todos salgan de su salón, entonces a sacar su obento al mismo tiempo que una voz le saluda desde la puerta.

Su mejor amigo Senri Chitose, le sonríe y al ver su cara, le pregunta a Kippei qué anda mal.

—Bueno —y no es muy necesario que conteste, ya que su amigo es algo así como un adivino que no necesita hacer un ritual, ni cobrar. Con solo ver a la persona, puede adivinar de ella muchas cosas.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? —da una sonrisa de felicitaciones, jugando con la timidez de su rubio amigo. Y el rubio que le frunce el ceño, porque no hay tal afortunada por el momento.

El moreno no le cree, al fin y al cabo.

Chitose entiende que su amigo está en ¨ese¨ punto. Se imagina al rubio y a la chica en una pose muy comprometida— por la que cree es la razón para que Kippei la haya visto desnuda —incluso dice su pensamiento en voz alta. Kippei explota abochornado y ladra que está equivocado, que no es verdad y aunque lo fuera, a ¨ese¨ punto no piensa llegar en plena escuela. No es de esos, a diferencia del hippie de su amigo.

Acto seguido, revuelve en su mochila, busca, encuentra y le pasa la foto.

Éste se despreocupa, diciéndole que exagera.

—A mí me parece guapa. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella? —sonríe pícaramente a costillas de Tachibana.

—¡Que está desnuda! —le grita el otro, una vena marcada en sus sienes.

—No, no lo está, Ki—ppei.

Claro que lo está, jura. ¡El ombligo, el borde del brasier y el inicio de los pechos son partes que no debería ver de una mujer! Grita bajito y grita fuerte en su mente, el pobre rubio. Y le sangraría la nariz si fuera de esos a los que es fácil sonrojarlos, o ponerlos acalorados. Como dijo, teniendo una hermana, es difícil pensar en mujeres de otra manera.

—Qué mal que no podamos ver su cara, ¿no?

No. Contesta Tachibana y agradece que la foto muestre la cara tapada por la blusa que se está quitando la chica. Y a la vez maldice la blusa que se está quitando la chica, y de paso al sin vergüenza que le sacó la foto y tuvo de idea la bromita de ponérsela a él en la libreta de apuntes.

Sin embargo, agradece estar un curso adelante que Zaizen Hikaru ya que, como no comparten las mismas clases, evita que el susodicho sepa su situación y use el pequeño incidente como noticia para contarla en su blog, pues el mentado no tenía mucho respeto por los mayores cuando se trataba de su famoso blog.

Al finalizar clases, Tachibana al llegar a su casa, se mete con turba furiosa al baño y se encierra. Llena el lavabo y remoja la maldita fotografía hasta deshacerla en el agua, como si de un metal en ácido se tratara.

Al tocar la puerta y oír un ¨ocupado¨ Ann se pregunta por qué su hermano se tardará tanto en el baño, que normalmente a esa hora él cocina la cena.

En otro lugar y otro baño, Yuzu Kurosaki vive una situación parecida con su respectiva hermana que se niega a salir del baño.

Y Karin tiene la impresión de que alguien— durante la escuela —la vio desnuda mientras usaba los vestidores para cambiarse. Así que se queda de inquilina sobre la tapa del inodoro, cabeza en las rodillas y llora a ríos de pura vergüenza.

Por otro lugar lejano, en un paisaje al aire libre, Chitose no quiere rendirse y aceptar que su amigo no está interesado en el mismo sexo, ni en el sexo opuesto, ni en el sexo. Y si Kippei no está en ese punto, le hará llegar de algún modo con fotografías picantes de la única chica que casualmente comparte la filosofía de Kippei respecto a los pervertidos.

* * *

 **OMG! Es raro el fic, no digan que no. Chitose es genial y hippie.**

 **Hahaha, ¡Nos leemos! (xD)**


End file.
